Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha
|season = season 9 |writer = and |originaldate = 1 November 2014 |year = 2410 |prev = Aen'rhien Vailiuri |next = Solaere ssiun Hnaifv'daenn |arctitle = Morgaiah t'Thavrau |arcprev = Aen'rhien Vailiuri |arcnext = Solaere ssiun Hnaifv'daenn}} Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha ( : Peace Forged in Fire) is a fanfic by and , a crossover between their characters Morgaiah t'Thavrau and D'trel. It was written for the "Broken Threads" prompt of Unofficial Literary Challenge #4: The Return of the Revenge of the Unofficial LC of DOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!! Unsatisfied with the vague explanation given by 's developers for the disappearance of the Romulan Star Empire from the Romulan Republic storyline (that being that it had disintegrated after Sela's disappearance), StarSwordC and Worffan101 collaborated on a story to formally end the storyline. Praetor Velal tr'Hrienteh, now ruler of the remnants of the Empire, offers a peace deal to the Republic, and veteran commanders t'Thavrau and D'trel must set aside their differences with both each other and the Empire to work for peace. The story includes a glossary for the considerable amount of untranslated used within. Summary Part I Morgan and D'trel are waiting outside the conference room when an argument breaks out and both delegations storm off. The two officers decide to take the lead on the negotiations, and D'trel wonders aloud how she got herself into this situation. Flash back to five days earlier. Proconsul D'Tan calls t'Thavrau and D'trel to his office on New Romulus so that he and Fleet Admiral Klau tr'Kererek can brief them on the situation. They in turn brief their crews, collect the Republic's delegation, and travel to Khitomer for the peace summit. In Khitomer orbit, Velal gets into an argument with local traffic control, which Morgan defuses. We return to the present to find the first face-to-face meeting between Morgan, D'trel, and Velal. Velal says that while peace is necessary because he can no longer afford the war against the Republic, politically or financially, he personally considers them traitors to the Romulan way of life. This sets off D'trel into a rant and Jaleh Khoroushi, moderating, calls a recess. Morgan patches things up with Velal over a bottle of Romulan ale. 22 light years away, the is patrolling the Alpha Onias system and comes under attack by two warbirds flying Republic colors. Velal learns of this and breaks off the summit. Part II Or attempts to. Jaleh Khoroushi stops him from leaving by blowing up a light fixture with her phaser and demanding that he sit back down, then looks at the evidence and quickly pronounces it a false flag operation: one of the warbirds involved had been destroyed by the Undine at Qo'noS earlier in the year. Time passes, and then Morgan is called to a local bar by her security chief Tovan tr'Khev, who has confirmed through an informant that the Tal'Shiar were responsible for the attack on the Gauntlet, and suspects a leak. The conference is interrupted by the approach of a wing of warbirds flying Republic IFF beacons, but they're quickly unmasked as more Tal'Shiar. Colonel Merik tr'Kiell provokes D'trel into charging him by referring to her old enemies Dorak and Hakeev as friends, and traps her with the tractor beams on several cloaked warbirds. Velal hits tr'Kiell's flank in the to rescue D'trel's , and the fleet retreats towards the Klingons' orbital weapon platforms. The platforms open fire and the fleet rounds on the enemy. Tr'Kiell's destroys several of the defenders with shrapnel torpedoes; Morgan responds by diverting all available power to the forward battery, and manages to punch through the battlecruiser's shields, allowing Vengeance to land a severe hull hit with a plasma torpedo. The Sienov tries to retreat, but Vengeance and Lost Road pursue and disable it while Morgan and the rest of the fleet clean up the remaining Tal'Shiar ships. Tr'Kiell attempts to provoke D'trel into killing him, but D'trel, hallucinating the voice of her lost love Adani, declares that death is too good for him, and tr'Kiell is taken alive. The Klingon Sixth Fleet under General Brokosh finally arrives, too late to contribute. D'trel breaks down in the office of her psychiatrist and chief engineer, Daysnur, who telepathically revives her and manages to console her. Sixteen hours later, Morgan reads off the names of those who died for peace, Republican and Imperial alike. Memorable quotes External links * on the [http://sto-forum.perfectworld.com Star Trek Online forums] * Category:Fan fiction short stories Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with Morgaiah t'Thavrau